Season One
Season One of Heathers was officially ordered to series on January 13, 2017Hollywood Reporter - Heathers Anthology Ordered Series At TV Land. It was initially commissioned on TV Land, but was later moved to its sister channel the Paramount Network in March 2017Variety - TV Land’s ‘Heathers’ Reboot and ‘American Woman’ Moving to Launch Paramount Network. In June 2018 the Paramount Network decided to drop Heathers from their channel, following real life high school shootings in America that had caused the premiere to be delayed twice. After selling the show internationally, the Paramount Network eventually released the show as a 5 night binge event starting October 25, 2018. The season consisted of ten hour long episodes, beginning with the pilot. Filming for the season took place from spring through to the fall of 2017 in California, following production of the pilot episode in Los Angeles in November 2016. Shannen Doherty, who portrayed Heather Duke in the original 1988 film, guest starred in three episodes playing the pivotal role of Mrs. Dean. Synopsis Set in the present day, “good girl” Veronica Sawyer deals with a very different but equally vicious group of ‘Heathers.’ Heather Chandler is the unconventional leader of this popular high school clique and rules Westerburg High School through fear, intimidation and amazing fashion sense. Heather Duke is Heather C’s #1 sidekick and harnesses the Heather's power to destroy whoever he views as a total discount hobgoblin. Heather McNamara is considered the nicest Heather in the group who lives in the shadow of the others. She’s hiding a dark secret that she doesn’t want to be exposed. J.D. is the new boy in town with a dark side and sets out on a reckless path of destruction proving that no one, even his girlfriend Veronica is safe. Cast :Main article: Category:Characters :Main article: Category:Cast Main *Grace Victoria Cox as Veronica Sawyer (10/10) *James Scully as J.D. (10/10) *Melanie Field as Heather Chandler (10/10) *Brendan Scannell as Heath "Heather" Duke (10/10) *Jasmine Mathews as Heather McNamara (4/10) Guest Cast Episodes Multimedia Images |-|Promotional Posters= Season_One_Teaser_11.jpg Season_One_Teaser_7.jpg Season_One_Teaser_1.jpg Season_One_Teaser_13.jpg Season_One_Teaser_12.jpg Season_One_Teaser_3.jpg Season_One_Teaser_8.jpg Season_One_Teaser_2.jpg Season_One_Teaser_6.jpg Season_One_Teaser_9.jpg Season_One_Teaser_10.jpg Season_One_Teaser_4.jpg Season_One_Teaser_5.jpg |-|Teasers= 1_Week.gif 6_Days.gif 5_Days.gif 4_Days.gif 3_Days.gif 2_Days.gif Tomorrow.gif Tonight.gif Hi_Teaser.gif Shut_Up_Heather_Teaser.gif Gently_With_A_Chainsaw_Teaser.gif U_up?_Teaser.gif Brain Tumor for Brunch.gif Dumpster Fire.gif Lick._It._Up..gif Daily_Affirmation.gif I'm_Famous.gif Trash_Porch.gif Jacuzzi_Turd.gif Trust_No_Bitch.gif Purse_Turds.gif Trash_Cooze.gif Lick It Up Teaser.gif|Before the airdate was delayed. 5 Night Binge.gif |-|Character Photoshoots= Season 1 Promotional Photoshoot 01.jpg Season 1 Promotional Photoshoot 02.jpg Season 1 Promotional Photoshoot 03.jpg Season 1 Promotional Photoshoot 04.jpg Season 1 Promotional Photoshoot 27.jpg Season 1 Promotional Photoshoot 29.jpg Season 1 Promotional Photoshoot 30.jpg Season 1 Promotional Photoshoot 31.jpg Season 1 Promotional Photoshoot 32.jpg Season 1 Promotional Photoshoot 33.jpg Season 1 Promotional Photoshoot 38.jpg Season 1 Promotional Photoshoot 39.jpg Heather Chandler Photoshoot 01.jpg Heather Chandler Photoshoot 04.jpg Heather Chandler Photoshoot 05.jpg Heather Chandler Photoshoot 06.jpg Heather Duke Photoshoot 01.jpg Heather Duke Photoshoot 02.jpg Heather Duke Photoshoot 03.jpg Heather Duke Photoshoot 04.jpg Heather McNamara Photoshoot 01.jpg Heather McNamara Photoshoot 03.jpg Heather McNamara Photoshoot 04.jpg Heather McNamara Photoshoot 05.jpg Veronica Sawyer Photoshoot 03.jpg Veronica Sawyer Photoshoot 04.jpg Veronica Sawyer Photoshoot 08.jpg Veronica Sawyer Photoshoot 09.jpg Jason Dean.jpg Jason Dean Photoshoot 01.jpg Jason Dean Photoshoot 02.jpg Jason Dean Photoshoot 03.jpg Videos |-|Teasers= Heathers "Slushie" Tease Heathers "Lunchbox" Tease Heathers "Croquet" Tease Heathers "Vacuum" Tease |-|Trailers= 'Heathers' Official Teaser Trailer Paramount Network "Heathers" Official Red Band Trailer Premieres March 7th on Paramount Network 'Heathers' Official Trailer A 5-Night Binge Event Starting Thursday, October 25th |-|Behind The Scenes= 'Who is Heather Chandler?' Official Featurette Heathers Paramount Network 'Who is Heather Duke?' Official Featurette Heathers Paramount Network 'Who is Heather McNamara?' Official Featurette Heathers Paramount Network 'Who is Veronica Sawyer?' Official Featurette Heathers Paramount Network 'Who is J.D.?' Official Featurette Heathers Paramount Network 'Who is Betty Finn?' Official Featurette Heathers Paramount Network 'Who Are the Faculty of Westerburg High?' Official Featurette Heathers Paramount Network 'Return to Westerburg' Official Featurette Heathers Paramount Network 'Dressing a Heather' Official Featurette Heathers Paramount Network 'The Language of Heathers' Official Featurette Heathers Paramount Network ‘Heathers Today’ Official Featurette Heathers Paramount Network The Cast Of "Heathers" BUILD Series Trivia *The series was picked up to pilot and filmed as a single-camera comedy, but the final cut came in at more than 40 minutes with a considerably darker tone. TV Land loved it and opted to turn it into its first hourlong. *On February 28th, 2018 (a week before the premiere date), Paramount Network decided to delay the premiere until later in 2018 out of respect for the victims, their families and loved ones of the Florida shootings.Paramount Network - Paramount Network to Delay Premiere of “Heathers” – Statement *James Scully explained that the actors usually received their scripts two days before the table reading for each episode, however, for the finale episode the actors all saw the script for the first time during the table read.Build - Grace Victoria Cox, James Scully, Melanie Field, Brendan Scannell & Jasmine Matthews talk about "Heathers" References Category:Seasons Category:Season One